Letters To Mom
by fuzzy-ninja
Summary: Ten drabbles dedicated to the mothers of Avatar. Just in time for Mothers Day. Rating is just to be on the safe side


Letters To Mom  
by fuzzyninja  
A:TLA is not mine, obviously enough. Owned by Mike D & Bryan K. And of course, Nickelodeon.  
-----

Letters To Mom

• Dear Mom:  
It's been over four years, mom, and I still can't believe it happened. Funny, not to expect a battle, while there is a war going on. I guess because we live in the middle of nowhere, I expected that they wouldn't attack us. But I guess they did, didn't they?  
I wish you could see me now, mom. A bending _master_! Sokka's doing well, too. He's going to make a fine chief one day. I'm taking real good care of your necklace, mom. Honestly! We're going to help save the world, mom. I know you'd be proud.  
Back home, I used to see you every night in the aurora, but even the distance between here and there doesn't stop me from seeing you.  
I love you, mom, and I won't forget you.  
Love, Katara.

* * *

• Dear Mom:  
How ya doing, all up in the spirit world? As usual, Katara's forcing me to write you a letter. Funny thing, she says I talk too much, and should put my talking to writing. But here's the real punch line, ma. I have no idea what to say this time.  
Dad left me in charge of the tribe. It's a pretty important job, but you know me, mom. I always get the job done. Katara's developing her bending skills pretty well, too. I'll never say it to her face, but she's pretty impressive. For a girl, I mean.  
I got myself a girlfriend! I know you'd be happy to hear that.  
I miss you, and I love you.  
Say "hi" to Yue for me.  
Love, Sokka.

* * *

• Dear Mrs. Bei Fong:  
Hello, this is Katara. I am writing to you on behalf of your daughter, Toph.  
Toph sends her greetings and love. She would also like to let you and your husband know that she is doing fine and does not appreciate you sending out bounty hunters to come and get her.  
And I quote, "I'll come home when my job with the Avatar is done!"  
Thank you for your time.  
Warm regards, Katara.  
Love, Toph.

* * *

• Hey Ma.  
Hello. This is Jet. I feel silly for having to introduce myself, but it's been a long time.  
Sorry for not writing. I just don't know what to say, or how to feel about… what happened. Every time my mind drifts back to home, I see the fires that consumed you and Da. And I hate them, those fire-spewing bastards that took everything away from me.  
I've done some bad things, ma. But I'm going to Ba Sing Se to start all over.  
I love you, ma. May the spirits always watch over your soul.  
Love, Jet.

* * *

• Mother:  
Can't write much, on a mission. Stopping for a quick lunch break and to write.  
Want to send thanks for forcing me to take fighting lessons Kyoshi-style, instead of allowing me to take ballet lessons. So, thanks. Times a hundred.  
Miss you. Stay safe. Can't wait to come back home.  
Hugs and kisses, Suki.

* * *

• Dear Mother:  
It's been nearly seven years since I've last seen you. I still ask myself where you could have gone off to, or why you had to leave. I've run so many scenarios through my mind, and none of them make sense. I've done many things that I'm not proud of, mother. Is it okay if I ask for your forgiveness?  
I don't know whether you're alive or dead, but I just want you to know that I love you, I miss you, and I'm still waiting for you to come home.  
Please save me from the torrential hell that my life has become.  
Please.  
Love always, your son, Zuko.

* * *

• Dear Mother:  
I've taken notice that Zuko always enjoys being a stuck-up goody goody, especially when it comes to you, mother. So now you know why I'm writing to you. Mother, I barely remember you, just so you know. You left when I was eight, a half-lifetime ago.  
I want to tell you a secret, mother. The real reason why I enjoy tormenting Zuko so much. It's all because of you, mother. You always paid more attention to him! Always! Zuko was your favorite, but you'll never admit to it. Why him, and not me? Is it because he's the first-born? Because he's a boy?  
Isn't it sad that all the love you gave to him only turned into the fuel for my hatred? Well, sad for you, hilarious for me. Zuko still piddles himself over the thought of you coming back home, mother. So here's a piece of advice from your nearly-grown daughter: DON'T.  
-Azula.

* * *

• Hey Mom!  
I'm doing fine, as usual! My aura's still as pink, but it's also been a bit black lately. I'll have to look into that. So how are you doing? And the rest of the family, how are they?  
I'm not sure if you've heard or not, but I'm not performing at the circus anymore, sadly. I'm traveling with Azula now! Mai, too. They're doing fine. It's just like old times! Breaking hearts _and_ faces!  
Oh well, got to go. Azula just took over the Earth Kingdom, and I'm going to help her pick out a name for Ba Sing Se. I was thinking about "New, New Ozai", since "New Ozai" is already taken.  
Can't wait to come home! We should throw a big party!  
-XOXO, Ty Lee.

* * *

• Dear Mother.  
Since everyone else is doing it, and I've got nothing better to do, then I suppose I'll just send you a little note. How are you and father?  
Did you ever find Tom-Tom?  
I'm fine.  
Ty Lee is fine.  
Azula is fine.  
I think I just saw Zuko.  
Okay, bye.  
-Mai.

* * *

• Dear Mom:  
Hello. I don't know you, but at one time, you did exist, and gave birth to me.  
No on ever told me your name, or how you looked. I'm guessing we must look a little same.  
I'm a bit jealous that I never got to meet you. Or dad. I've got a million questions about both of you. Sometimes I wonder if Gyatso is my father. Or grandfather.  
I hate what the world has become. Whatever happened to peace, love, and brotherhood? There's a war going on, and I think it's because of me. Because I exist.  
I wish that I didn't run away all those years ago. I might have been able to save you, mom. You, and everyone else. Please don't hate me, or think that I'm a failure. I hope you can one day forgive me for not being there when everyone needed me the most. Please be proud of me.  
Oh mom, I wish I was sixteen a hundred years ago, so I could have met you. I miss you, and I don't even know you. Maybe one day, we'll meet.  
My friend Katara tells me that when people die, sometimes their spirits become something in nature. She says that her mother became part of the heavenly lights. She must be right, because I think your spirit became part of the winds that I bend. I don't know a lot about you, but I do know that you're watching over me.  
Love, your son the Avatar,  
Aang.

-fin

-----  
Written all for Mother's Day. :3 These were all meant to be personal letters that each character sends to their mother, with the exception of Katara, Sokka, Jet, Zuko, and Azula, for obvious reasons. These are supposed to take place in different times, but still within the time period that Book Two took place in.

Other points of interest:  
-I thought that it would be interesting to explore the favoritism that runs rampant in the royal family, but this time, through Azula. I think I'm going to go further into this, so expect more…  
-I can't recall if Ty Lee ran away from home to join the circus, or if she was invited to join or whatever. But I figured that if she didn't run away and her parents just let her join, they have to be pretty cool people.  
-I hope that we hear more about Aang's parentage!

Comments are lovely, plz 2 b sendin' some. So I can know what sucked, and what didn't.


End file.
